Lucia
Lucia is a Mayan sky queen who appeared in the episode "Say You'll Be Maztak". History In the episode, she was summoned when Mr. G was digging up roots and watering plants at Whitechapel High, happening to stumble upon her long-buried crystal skull. Mr.G then takes the crystal to his office when Lucia appears and poses as the substitute teacher, which looked much to the displeasure of Sarah and Erica, but a dream come true for Benny, Rory, and Ethan. Using her godly powers, she put all the males of the school under a spell, making them completely loyal to her, and sent them out to make a special alter and find the right ingredients needed for the ritual to summon her love, the Sun King. Following some research with the help of Benny's Grandma, Sarah, Erica, and Jane learned that once Lucia and the Sun King were together, but the Moon Goddess came in between them, and the sun had left. They then realized that Lucia had currently been attempting to bring the sun very close to earth, in which so she and her love could forever be together, despite how this event would bring an end to the world. In continuing the plot of her incantation, Lucia selected Rory for the sacrifice until having him replaced, having learned of his vampirism and thus making him impure. She quickly put Ethan in his place upon the alter, however Ethan's seer powers freed him from her spell,and he learned what she was going to do. Just then, Sarah and Erica managed to arrive in time and fought Lucia's enslaved followers with Moonstones, in the process liberating Benny and Rory. Sarah tossed Ethan a Moonstone in the midst, with which he smashed onto Lucia's face, thus weakening her greatly. As the cause made her stumble backwards, she dropped her crystal skull, which smashed into various pieces on the floor and imprisoned her once more. Trivia *"Lucia" derives from the Latin term lux, which means "light". This makes sense considering as Lucia's main goal is to "return the world to endless light" by summoning her love, The Sun King. *Lucia is a Mayan sky queen, yet she possesses powers very similar to the sun and fire. *She is supposedly not a Goddess, but a type of royal Queen. As to what type of monarch she is, or what royalty she is from, remains unclear. It is possible she is from an unknown, ancient species. Some speculate that she may be a type of Witch Queen, though this remains unconfirmed. *She is the only villain not directly stated as to what type of creature, monster or magical entity she is. *It is rumored that if there is a Season 3, Lucia may return, as posted by Vanessa Morgan on Twitter. Gallery My-babysitters-a-vampire-say-youll-be-maztak-202-lucia-shivanegar.jpg S2e2_say_you'll_be_maztak_-_rory.png|A spell being cast on Rory by Lucia. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:One Appearance Only Category:Season 2 Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Season 2 Guest Stars Category:Monsters and Creatures Category:One time only Species Category:Benny Category:Ethan Category:Rory Category:Principal Hicks Category:Say You'll Be Maztak Category:Antagonists